Where were you while we were getting high?
by 50shadesofwitchbitch
Summary: Misty and Cordelia reminisce with some old songs in the greenhouse. A foxxay one-shot.


Cordelia's POV:

I reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of vintage champagne. I was meeting a certain swamp witch in the greenhouse in a few minutes and I decided that this would be the icing on the cake. I had been meeting Misty secretly for months and continued to do so even after the secret was out that we were in fact a couple. We loved spending time together, just the two of us, whether it was potting plants, listening to Stevie or just being together, I could never tire of Misty's company.

I grabbed two clean glasses and hopped along the corridor to the greenhouse like a school girl, when a funny scent caught me unawares. It was sort of sweet and sour and as I grew closer to the greenhouse I knew exactly what the smell was. Cannabis. I burst the door open, ready to have it out with Madison about her drug usage when an unexpected sight met my eyes. It was Misty. She was sitting in the far corner on my laptop, her shawl wrapped around her shoulders and a joint between her lips.

''Misty!'' I exclaimed, shocked that she would do such a thing.

''What?'' She smiled, blowing smoke out of her nose and parted lips.

''Did Madison give it to you?'' I asked, placing the two glasses and the bottle on the worktop and placing my hands on my hips.

''No De, I grow it on my swamp.'' She said matter-of-factly, taking a drag and not taking her eyes off the screen.

''Purely for medicinal purposes of course.'' She said, winking at me.

I laughed and set the champagne down on the floor at her feet, sitting down beside her on the picnic blanket she had laid.

''Will ya be partaking?'' She said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow and holding it out for me to take a drag.

''No I most certainly will not be partaking.'' I said, pouring myself and Misty a glass of champagne.

''I'll stick to this.'' I said as we clinked glasses.

I took a sip of the sweet liquid and instantly relaxed. I loved it when it was just me and Misty.

''This reminds me of a song!'' Misty exclaimed, pulling You Tube up in the taskbar and typing in her song choice.

''Not another Stev…' I began.

''No, it's called Champagne Supernova by Oasis. You've heard it right?'' Misty said, clicking on the top music video.

''Of course.'' I reminisced, humming along softly to the music.

_How many special people change__  
__How many lives are living strange__  
__Where were you when we were getting high?__  
__Slowly walking down the hall__  
__Faster than a cannon ball__  
__Where were you while we were getting high?__  
__Some day you will find me__  
__Caught beneath the landslide__  
__In a champagne supernova in the sky_

Misty swayed her body softly to the music, her cheeks a soft pink as she poured her second glass of champagne. I followed suit, pouring another glass and taking a straight from the almost full packet of cigarettes in my back pocket. I only smoked when I drank and although I didn't plan on getting drunk, I was in the mood. I waved my hands in the air and gestured to the computer.

''Play Voulez -Vous!'' I laughed.

''The ABBA song? Really De?'' Misty giggled, but in the search bar it went.

I got up and stumbled over the picnic blanket, taking a drag from my cigarette. I swayed my hips in time with the music, not caring how much of a fool I looked in front of Misty.

_Voulez-vous__  
__Take it now or leave it__  
__Now is all we get__  
__Nothing promised, no regrets__  
__Voulez-vous__  
__Ain't no big decision__  
__You know what to do__  
__La question c'est voulez-vous__  
__Voulez-vous_

Misty got up to join me, starting some elaborate dance placing her hands on my hips and spinning me around. I laughed and kissed her lightly.

''What does Voulez Vous even mean?'' Misty laughed, pouring herself and I a third glass and stubbing out her joint on my wood work bench, making me cringe at the nasty black mark it made.

''You want. Literally you want.'' I laughed, putting on some funny accent.

''You want?'' Misty laughed, copying the accent.

''Madison told me she speaks French, I'll ask her.'' Misty said.

''No she flipping doesn't, you can't rely on anything Madison says!'' I laughed, stubbing my own cigarette out.

''That reminds me of a song!'' Misty exclaimed, sitting back down on the picnic blanket and typing away in the search bar. Paloma Faith's 'Can't rely on you.' blasted through the laptop's speakers.

_just can't rely on you__  
__I just can't rely on you__  
__Yeah, you got that good stuff but that don't last__  
__So I just can't rely on you__  
__Just can't rely on you_

''Reminds me of Hank.'' I said, taking a large glug from my glass.

''Talking of Hank, I've got a sad one.'' I said, turning the song to Gary Jules's Mad World.

_And I find it kind of funny__  
__I find it kind of sad__  
__The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had__  
__I find it hard to tell you,__  
__I find it hard to take__  
__When people run in circles it's a very, very__  
__Mad world  
_

I picked up the champagne. Shit we had nearly finished the bottle. Misty saw the sad look on my face and turned to the laptop for a final time, typing once more.

''I've got one that reminds me of ya.'' She said, biting her lip seductively and scooting over to where I was sitting.

''It's Fleetwood Mac, Christine wrote it. But I prefer this version if I'm honest.'' She said, turning the screen to face me.

_For you, there'll be no more crying  
For you, the sun will be shining  
And I feel that when I'm with you  
It's alright, I know it's right_

_To you, I'll give the world  
To you, I'll never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
It's alright, I know it's right_

_And the songbirds are singing  
Like they know the score  
And I love you, I love you, I love you  
Like never before_

I recognised the sweet tune as Songbird and I looked up into Misty's slightly flushed face and touched her cheek gently. I loved her more than anything in the whole wide world.

''I love this.'' I smiled.

''What?'' She asked earnestly.

''When it's just us.'' I said, kissing her softly.


End file.
